a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a lamp tube, and more particularly to an automatic production method of making a light-emitting-diode lamp tube.
b) Description of the Prior Art
An early fluorescent lamp tube is mostly made of glass and contains small amount of mercury. Therefore, one should be very careful when taking or installing the fluorescent lamp tube; if the fluorescent lamp tube is broken accidentally, the mercury will flow out and damage the environment. In addition, if a person touches or adsorbs the mercury by accident, then he or she may be poisoned. On the other hand, although a conventional fluorescent lamp is cheaper, its wastes can result in mercury pollution or the fluorescent lamp can be fragile.
For a new generation of the fluorescent lamp, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) is used to give out light, but the structure is still the same as the early design of the fluorescent lamp, so as to be used in an early lamp bracket.
In addition, it is a direction of research and development for existing vendors to develop an automatic production method of making a light-emitting-diode lamp tube.